ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Swampfire
Ultimate Swampfire is the evolved form of Swampfire. Appearance Ultimate Swampfire has the appearance of a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant like Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire's body is dark brown in color, and now has three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue face, blue colored gel-like solution of napalm on his arms and a large one on his back, that he uses to generate blue colored flames that are about three times hotter than Swampfire's. Ultimate Swampfire's body is composed of petrified wood. Ultimate Swampfire wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Swampfire is more resistant to damage than Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire has lethal fire bombs on his ams which he can throw. Ultimate Swampfire can also fire a huge blue fire blast when he puts his hands together. Ultimate Swampfire possesses enhanced strength. Ultimate Swampfire can propel himself underwater. Ultimate Swampfire has the same plant abilities as Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire can grow things on his body, as seen in The Final Battle: Part 2. Ultimate Swampfire seems to be a lot faster than he looks, in Ben 10,000 Returns he snuck up behind Eon so fast that Eon didn't notice him. Weaknesses Ultimate Swampfire is shown to be vulnerable to electricity, as seen in Ultimate Aggregor and The Forge of Creation, when Ultimate Aggregor used the same attack twice in both episodes. Unlike Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire cannot regenerate. History Alien Force *Ultimate Swampfire first appeared in The Final Battle: Part 2. **Ultimate Swampfire battled Vilgax. Water then poured into the ship as it went underwater and Vilgax turned into his true form. Vilgax then tried to eat Ultimate Swampfire, who turned into Jetray and retreated. Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Swampfire returns to Ultimate Alien in Ultimate Aggregor. **Ultimate Swampfire and the team break in to take out Aggregor's minions in Los Soledad, in which he easily defeats them. *In The Forge of Creation, **Ultimate Swampfire was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, **Ultimate Swampfire fought the Sentinels and three guardians. *In The Big Story, **Ultimate Swampfire defeated the Plant Alien. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Ultimate Swampfire was aged to dust by Eon. **Later, Ben 10,000 restores Ultimate Swampfire. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Ultimate Swampfire is seen confronting Albedo. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (first re-appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Albedo's dream; cameo) Video Games Cosmic Destruction : Main category: Ultimate Swampfire (Cosmic Destruction Timeline) Ultimate Swampfire is used during the boss fight against Sunder in Paris on the Eiffel Tower. Toon Football Ultimate Swampfire is also a toon football player in Toon Football and also the first Ultimate form to be in Toon Football. Ultimate Crisis Ultimate Swampfire is the only alien that is used to battle Aggregor and his soldiers. Project Exonaut In Project Exonaut, Ultimate Swampfire is an available Exosuit at Level 30. He is on the Banzai Squadron team. Naming and Translations Trivia *In a beta Ben 10 action comic cover, Ultimate Swampfire appeared to resemble Heatblast, being red, while the napalm shells were yellow. *Of all the Ultimate forms, Ultimate Swampfire's physical structure has undergone the most drastic changes (with the exception of Ultimate Echo Echo). *Almost every time Ultimate Swampfire transforms, he bends his arms at his elbows, and holds them upwards while shouting his name (except in The Big Story and in Ben 10,000 Returns). *Ultimate Swampfire is the only Ultimate Form used by Ben to appear before Ultimate Alien. *Ultimate Swampfire is the first Ultimate Form to be used by Ben, and is also a reference to Ben transforming into fire-based aliens first: Heatblast, Swampfire, and now Ultimate Swampfire. See Also */Gallery/ *Swampfire *Freed Ultimate Swampfire Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Males Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Methanosians